Faora
: "A good death is its own reward." : ― Faora-Ul Faora-Ul is an infamous Kryptonian war criminal and Sub-Commander of the Sword of Rao, serving as second-in-command to General Zod, and was one of the first enemies of the hero Superman. Together with Zod, Faora attempted to re-establish Krypton on Earth by bringing about a terraformation apocalypse, but she was ultimately defeated by Superman and re-imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. Biography Early Life Faora was born on the distant planet Krypton, genetically engineered into the Kryptonian Warrior Guild as a soldier and protector of Krypton. She was fiercely dedicated, answering only to General Zod, and would soon be known as the "Tigress of Zod", inducing Faora to be feared throughout all of Krypton for her ferocity and bloodthirst. Kryptonian Civil War Alongside General Zod, Faora joined the radical Sword of Rao, and conspired a coup d’état on the planet Krypton, supplanting the ruling Kryptonian Law Council. The Sword of Rao attempted to overthrow the Council and start anew by extinguishing the “unworthy” lineages that had led Krypton and its people to the edge of annihilation. They attacked the Legislation Chamber, where scientist Jor-El was in council with him informing them Krypton was lost and that they had to abandon their planet. Faora threw council members on the floor on Zod’s orders, starting with Lor-Em. As General Zod had Jor-El arrested, Faora and Zod's other loyalists too away the former council members, intending to later execute them. Jor-El escaped, however, stole the Growth Codex, and returned to his home, the House of El Citadel. Faora then helped Zod chase Jor-El to the Citadel in pursuit. Upon arriving, General Zod engaged Jor-El in combat, killing him, while Jor's wife Lara launched the Growth Codex off inside their infant son’s starship. The Sapphire Guards forces arrived shortly thereafter and arrested Zod, Faora and the rest of the Sword of Rao. Escape Sometime later, Faora and the rest of the Sword of Rao were brought before the now free Kryptonian Law Council. For the crimes of murder and high treason, High Eminence Lor-Em sentenced all of them to 300 cycles of somatic reconditioning inside the Phantom Zone, on board the prison starship Black Zero. They hence were forcibly boarded onto the ship and travelled through the Phantom Zone Projector to their fate. However, Krypton would explode shortly thereafter, with the explosion releasing the Black Zero from the Phantom Zone, leaving Faora, her allies and Kal-El the only known Kryptonian survivors. Faora, devastated that her world had blown up, followed her General's plans to find fellow survivors, the Growth Codex, and a new planet. After Kal-El, now grown up, activated a thousand-year-old Scout Ship it sent a signal throughout space which Black Zero picked up. Knowing they had located Kal-El and the Growth Codex, they set course for Earth. After Zod sent a message across Earth requesting Kal-El be handed over, Zod sent Faora in a Dropship to pick him up and also the human Lois Lane. Faora fitted Lois with one of their visors so that she would be able to breathe on board the Black Zero. The atmosphere aboard their ship disrupted Kal's powers and he was strapped down and both were subjected to mental torture and probing trying to find the Codex. Lois had without knowing brought aboard Jor-El's AI hologram which helped Lois escape and change the atmosphere aboard the ship. Arrival on Earth Showdown in Smallville General Zod had rounded up his troops and went to Earth. Landing at the Kent's farm to confront Martha Kent, Faora picked her up off the ground, demanding Martha reveal the location of Kal-El's ship, to which she glanced at the barn adjacent to the house. Releasing her, Faora leaped through the building's roof, crashing into the cellar beneath the barn's floor where she found Kal's ship hidden. Plunging her hand into the vessel's hatch, she opened the pod and reported back to Zod, explaining that the Codex wasn't there. At the same time, Superman returned and tackled General Zod, flying away, with Faora and Nam-Ek in pursuit. Catching up to the two, Faora found that Superman had severely damaged Zod's Breather, which exposed him to the atmosphere of Earth, disorienting and leaving the General defenceless. After calling a transport for Zod, Faora and Nam-Ek engaged Superman, where the two quickly outmatched Kal-El with their experience and coordinated assault, battering and tossing the young Kryptonian throughout the town. Shortly after their fight began, the military intervened and Nam-Ek dealt with them, Faora tackled Kal-El herself proving her vast fighting experience by easily beating him at the start, though he eventually overpowers her and Nam-Ek due to him having powers not yet obtained by either of them. When a missile hit her, it broke Faora's visor and she and Nam-Ek retreated after being picked up in a Dropship. Battle of Metropolis General Zod recovered aboard his ship and commanded them to release the World Engine and send the Black Zero to Metropolis where its initiates the gravity beam as Zod goes to retrieve the Scout Ship, which signal brought them to Earth. Faora commands the troops, and soon General Zod returns with the ship as does Kal-El, after destroying the World Engine. Earth military forces begin to attack Black Zero to which Faora begins to deal with them. Aboard a C-17 piloted by Hardy, they have Kal-El's ship and after throwing Lois out of the plane and killing 2 military personnel, Hardy flies the plane directly at Black Zero. Before Faora can get to Hardy, the plane has hit and the Phantom Drive from Kal-El's ship colliding against Black Zero's creates a Phantom Zone energy singularity that begins to suck everything in it's path inwards, back into the Phantom Zone. Powers and Abilities Powers * Kryptonian Physiology: As a Kryptonian, Faora's bone structure is almost identical to that of a human. On a planet near a red star, like Krypton, Faora would have physical attributes nearly identical to those of humans, but while on a planet near a yellow star, like Earth, she has many new abilities and powers, all of them far beyond the capabilities of humans and even metahumans, making her appear godlike. ** Superhuman Strength: General Zod has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, virtually incalculable, as he is able to carry millions of tons. He can generate large shock-waves with his mighty punches, he can effortlessly hurl cars, trucks, and massive artificial satellites great distances, instantly destroy mountain tops, and fight evenly against and even gain the upper hand against Superman, who barely managed to defeat Zod. *** Super Leaps: General Zod is able to use his incredible strength to perform super jumps, such as when he scaled a skyscraper in only a few leaps, while pursuing Superman. ** Superhuman Stamina: General Zod almost never grows tired if he is continuously powered by the yellow sun of Earth. He doesn't need to eat, sleep, or breathe. He is able to survive flying into outer space and diving underwater. He ferociously battled with Superman without ever needing to slow down and catch his breath. ** Superhuman Speed: Faora can run and react at incredible supersonic speeds. During her battle in Smallville, she was able to bring down numerous human soldiers before they could even react, and even land many blows onto the equally fast Superman in rapid succession, though the latter was more due to her far superior combat skills. *** Superhuman Reflexes: Faora's speed seems to extend to her reflexes as well, since she manages to dodge a tackle from the equally fast Superman, and when he first attempted to engage her, Faora caught and deflected all of his blows with ease, countering just as fast. ** Invulnerability: Faora's body is incredibly durable, virtually indestructible. Hence, she can withstand massive explosions, exposure to both temperature extremes, falls from great heights, high-calibre bullets, anti-tank depleted uranium rounds, Maverick missiles, plasma bolts from Kryptonian weaponry, Superman's heat vision attack and even numerous mighty blows from fellow Kryptonian Superman, remaining unscathed. *** Healing Factor: Faora, in the rare instances when she is hurt, is capable of healing at superhuman speeds, especially in direct sunlight. However, if the injuries are serious enough to instantly kill her, her healing factor will not be able to save Faora, much like how General Zodwas killed after Superman broke his neck. ** Superhuman Vision: Faora has superhuman eyesight far beyond that of humans. She possesses a superior sensory arrangement of telescopic, infrared, ultraviolet, X-ray, and gamma ray visual capabilities. She can see the entire electromagnetic spectrum when she desires, through mental focus. However, when her visor first broke open, Faora was initially overwhelmed by her multiple spectrum vision. *** X-ray Vision: Faora, when her visor first broke open, was initially overwhelmed by the sudden intensity of her X-ray vision (which enabled her to see through all objects and people), and was unable to control it. ** Superhuman Hearing: Faora, when her visor first broke open, was initially overwhelmed by the sudden intensity of her hearing (which enabled her to simultaneously perceive numerous feeble and far noises very clearly, including both infrasound and ulrasound), and was unable to control it. ** Longevity: Faora, as a Kryptonian under a yellow sun, has a lifespan far greater than that of a human. As such, she doesn't show signs of age as long as the yellow sun is there to empower her. Faora is unaffected by earthly diseases and draws energy from the sun to live, meaning that had Faora stayed on Earth, she would have effectively been an ageless immortal. Abilities * Gifted Intelligence: Faora, while not on par with General Zod, Jor-El, or Jax-Ur, is quite intelligent, having attained the prestigious rank of Sub-Commander in the Kryptonian Warrior Guild prior to joining the Sword of Rao. Faora's intellect mainly extends to her leadership, intimidation, and other military skills, though the thinking boundaries programmed into Faora's engineered DNA occasionally make her imperfect in utilising these skills. * Expert Leader: Faora, as the Sub-Commander of the Sword of Rao and General Zod's second-in-command, is a highly skilled leader, to the point that Zod always trusted her to take his place of leadership when he was forced to attend to other business. * Multilingualism: Faora, apart from her native Kryptonian, was somehow able to quickly learn how to fluently understand and speak English (and possibly other Earth languages), as seen during her interactions with Superman, Lois Lane, General Swanwick, and Colonel Hardy. * Expert Combatant: Faora, as an illustrious member of the Kryptonian Warrior Guild, is a fierce and ruthless combatant, being extremely skilled in a vast array of Kryptonian martial arts, more so than even General Zod himself. * Indomitable Will: Faora, much like General Zod, has an immense determination and strength of will, which, in addition to her bloodlust, makes her an extremely formidable opponent, with Faora despising the mere idea of loosing a fight or battle. Equipment * Kryptonian Battle Armour: Faora, as a Warrior Guild member, was hardly ever seen not wearing a suit of extremely durable and fiercely intimidating Kryptonian battle armor, equipped with a Breather. Weapons * Combat Knife: Faora always had a traditional Kryptonian combat knife by her side, with her intending to kill Colonel Hardy with it. * Kryptonian Plasma Rifle: Faora wielded a Kryptonian plasma rifle while helping General Zod overthrow the Kryptonian Law Council, though it was ultimately confiscated by the Sapphire Guards. Vehicles * Kryptonian Dropship: Faora has her own personal Kryptonian dropship, in which she flies down to Earth from the Black Zero, first to collect the surrendered Superman, and then to interrogate Martha Kent. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Villains Category:Kryptonian Warrior Guild Members Category:Sword of Rao Members